Paddle sports have a person or group of people who float on a floatable implement such as a board or a boat, and who derive mobility from the use of a paddle guided through water near the floatable implement. Paddle sports include stand-up paddle boarding (SUP), rowing, kayaking, canoeing (outrigger or regular), and the like. In addition to being fun, any of the paddle sports such as SUP can be an extremely demanding physical activity, and provides the user with an excellent opportunity to improve their flexibility, balance (which in itself requires constant muscle activity), strength and cardiovascular endurance. For example, because of its nature, including both the body position used while paddling and the paddling action itself, SUP exercises a wide range of muscle and muscle groups, including the core muscles (the generally larger and deeper muscles around the body's trunk and the hips and butt) that are extremely important for proper function and performance as they balance and stabilize the pelvis and spine and provide for optimal power and balance and overall wellbeing. And, since paddling requires near-constant motion and the simultaneous use of many muscle and muscle groups, paddling is also an excellent aerobic exercise.
Trainers, SUP enthusiasts and experts have devised numerous exercises, training programs and circuit training programs in an attempt to broadly and specifically work the various muscles and muscle groups involved in paddle boarding, including hard-to-work core muscles and muscles that are key for maintaining balance. Other exercise regimes, cardio and aerobic training programs are also employed. Some trainers recommend practicing yoga (called “yoco” for yoga/core) and Pilates on a SUP, the idea being to enhance flexibility, balance and core muscle building.
Regretfully, any and all of the various routines used for SUP training fall woefully short: While these exercise programs may ultimately exercise the various muscles and muscle groups used in SUP, as well as provide aerobic exercise and balance training, typically each muscle group is exercised sequentially, not in parallel, and the aerobic and balance training components are done independently from the muscle training. Simply put, SUP provides a simultaneous, full-body, comprehensive workout where virtually all muscles and muscle groups are worked simultaneously, along with aerobic exercise, flexibility and balance training.
Persons who engage in such sports usually must train on the actual implement for optimal conditioning, as it is very difficult, if not impossible, to faithfully replicate the muscular resistance and development experienced from moving an actual paddle through water in accordance with proper techniques. Further, there is presently no device that allows a person to replicate the proper technique and movement of a paddle being guided through water.